Faith
by Twinkle Earthling
Summary: Reality hurts; The truth hurts even more. Misaki believed that Usui will be back to her side soon. One-shot COMPLETED EDITED VERSION AS AT 9/10/12.


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Kaichou wa maid-sama

**Dedications** : To my loved ones and all those single people out there

**A/N** : My first time writing Angst ... the reason I wrote this one-shot was personal reasons :P Anyway hope you guys will enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh Yeah, Before I forget do check out my profile for the petition and sign it to stop the administrators from removing lemon fics .

Italics : Speech or thoughs

Bold : Flashback

No **Flames** and **Trolling**~!

* * *

Maples leaves started falling as it was time for the season to change; birds were chirping. laughers of the children could be heard as they played hide-and-seek; love is in the air; couples were strolling with their hands interlinked, Misaki hated this sight as it reminded her of **their** past.

**_Flashback_**

_They were never to begin with and it all started because of her part-time job as a waitress in maid café. He had found out her job on that starry night; she was caught by surprised as this will affect her reputation. After a long conversation at the hilltop, Usui told her he will helped to keep it a secret._

_That was the beginning of their **relationship**, He was not interested in anyone else but her but she refused to acknowledge him. Knowing that Misaki would be his, Takumi decided to take it slow. Not all Fairy-tales have a happy ending , soon the two love birds were been separated by an announcement from Gerard._

**_I wonder if you have been doing well, I'm worried about you_**

_It was a tough decision for him; the announcement did came at a wrong timing. Just as Misaki has found the courage to confess her feelings to Usui, it was time for him to leave._

**_How hard will it be to sleep tonight?_**

_They were back at the same venue where they first met; stars were shinning brightly which lightened the pitch-dark night; lanterns of different shapes and colors could be seen as today happens to be some festivals that only the Japanese celebrates it._

_On this beautiful night, he has to say goodbye to her. Not sure when will they meet again; it was hard to break this sudden news to her and how Usui wished that this wasn't the truth at all._

**_Words saying we should break up, telling me farewell_**

_"I have something to tell you." Both spoke at the same timing causing Misaki to blush like a high school girl while Takumi turned his head aside._

_"Ladies first."_

_"No, you go first Usui."_

_"Alright."_

**_You must have been hurt so much to bring them out_**

_Takumi nodded and smiled at the scene in front of her, wondered if he ever had the chance to see her blush again; even though the moments they spend together was short but he was fortunate to have met Misaki. Capturing the last image of his beloved angel; he decided to tell her the news._

_"Misa-Chan, Here it goes… Misaki Ayuzawa; the most talented girl I ever met in Seika. please stay out of trouble as I'm not going to be your knight who's going to save you from troubles." Usui said as he cupped her cheeks._

**_I don't know, even at this moment I can't believe that it's the end_**

_"I don't get it, what are trying to say?" Misaki blurted. _

_"I just received an email from my brother, Gerard Walker. He's transferring me back to the Head Quarters in England to take over my Dad's company."_

_"Usui."_

_"I'll be leaving tonight, not sure when I would be back again."_

_"I'll go with you." Misaki cried._

_"No, you can't; Misaki it's for your own good. Beside you know that my brother disliked you, the only way I could protect you from him is to leave alone in seika."_

_"With you I could go anywhere, even if the destination was hell."_

_"Misaki." Usui spoke softly as the cold wind blew._

**_It feels like tomorrow I'll be able to see you with a smile_**

_The lights from the fireworks colored the up night sky. Misaki loved watching the fireworks since the aged of 5, each year the Ayuzawa would find a spot inside the park and view it laying on the patch of green field._

_"Not as beautiful as you, Ayuzawa." Usui kissed her forehead gently savoring their last moments._

_"I've to go." These four words sounded like mantra in Misaki's mind as tears glided down her rosy cheeks when she saw Takumi's back view getting further and further away from her._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_Tonight! If this night passes everything will likely change_**

It been 3 years, she missed him deeply. Reality is harsh; the truth hurts … No matter how much it hurts… Misaki believed that Usui will be back to her side soon.

**_Tonight! My unchanging love will still be the same tomorrow_**

* * *

I almost cried when I wrote this out, Reviews are appreciated :3

Please respect that this is my work!

Edited Version as at 7/6/12 5.36PM

6/6/12

Twinkle Earthling (.^w^.)


End file.
